Nursing The Geek
by beate73
Summary: Edward has a job to do and Jasper provides the distraction. My contribution to Miztrezboo's birthday surprise.


**A/N: **This was my contribution to Miztrezboo's birthday surprise. It was a fun thing to be a part of and you can read the other contributions here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot )net/u/2126407/CBP2009

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these characters.

Edward was standing in the men's locker room and staring at himself in the mirror. _Fuck, you can see everything, _he thought to himself. He cursed himself for not wearing underwear since the thin material of the green scrubs was showing off his junk. But he hadn't been expecting having to change his clothes. He looked wistfully at his jeans, his too dirty for a hospital jeans. With a sigh he put the rest of his belongings into the empty locker, locked it up and turned to his pushcart full of computer equipment.

Careful not to break any of the expensive equipment, Edward made his way to the elevators. He had been given a hospital map and some scribbles on how to make it to the correct ward. After getting lost a couple times, he finally located the nurses station where he was going to set up the new computer station.

"Hello?" he called out timidly. The place looked dark and deserted. Had he gotten there too late? Checking his watch, Edward didn't notice the nurse approach him.

"How can I help you?" a deep voice asked and made him jump.

"Shit! Didn't notice you there!" he squeaked out as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Jasper had been making room for the new computer in the room behind the nurses station, being the only male nurse on their ward, he had been elected by the girls to stay behind and help the tech guy out. When he heard the quiet 'hello' from the other side of the door, he had gone out to greet the poor sap who would have to crawl around with the dust bunnies to set everything up.

The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks. The guy was tall with reddish messy hair that made him look freshly fucked. He had red rimmed geek glasses on, Jasper's big weakness. He just could not resist a geeky looking man. Letting his gaze wander down he noticed the scrubs and how the top was a little tight and showed that the man in front of him was a fit geek. Gazing even further down, Jasper's eyes widened and he had to swallow the sudden outburst of saliva. He was going commando.

Edward quickly introduced himself and Jasper showed him where he was going to set up the computer.

As Edward was on the floor and under the table, hooking up the different cables, Jasper stood close by and watched as the muscles on Edwards body flexed and released as he worked. But his attention was mostly centered on Edward being sans underwear. It was almost hypnotic how...stuff...moved around. Unable to watch from a distance, he got closer and leaned down so he could watch Edward and started chatting about nothing in particular. Mostly he just asked about Edward's work and what kind of places he worked at.

Finally done connecting all the cables, Edward was sliding out from underneath the table. Just as Edward was almost out from under, Jasper took a step back to make room for Edward so he could get up off the floor. Too busy staring at Edward and flirting subtly, he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over one of Edward's legs. Unable to catch himself in time, Jasper fell and landed on his ass.

Horrified, Edward watched as the beautiful blond man tripped over his leg and fell. In his haste to make sure the other man was all right, Edward tripped over Jasper's sprawled out legs and landed on top of him, glasses askew.

Edward had been watching Jasper while he hooked up the computer equipment and had noticed the other man staring at him. Never being one to believe in labels, Edward had dated both men _and _women. He was, however, painfully shy and never had the balls to approach anyone unless they came to him first. But looking down at the man underneath him it was like an invisible force pulled him closer still. Not daring to think about it too much, Edward pressed his lips gently to Jasper's in a soft and timid kiss.

Feeling Edward's lips Jasper couldn't help the groan that escaped him. His deepened the kiss and felt Edward's arousal grow. Opening his eyes, he saw that Edward's glasses were once again askew. Seeing this geek god a little disheveled did funny things to Jasper and he stopped fighting himself and let his hands wander up Edward's back and into his hair.

Having Jasper's hands gently tugging on his hair, made Edward groan in appreciation. He loved it when his hair was played with while being intimate with someone. Gyrating his hips a little, Edward could feel Jasper's very hard dick rub against his own. Taking one of his hands, he gently brushed Jasper's cheek as he broke the kiss. Looking down at his lips, he just wanted to devour him. Jasper smiled a little at Edward, and the dimples made his heart thud harder. He couldn't resist licking them.

Jasper's heart nearly stopped when he felt Edward lick and kiss his dimples. Lifting his head slightly, he attached his lips to Edward's Adam's apple and sucked gently. He could feel the vibrations of the other man's moans. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Jasper let them wander down Edward's torso and down to the top of this scrubs. He let his fingers dance gently on his bare waist, loving the feeling of hot skin underneath his palms.

Closing his eyes, Edward gave himself over to the sensation of Jasper's hands and lips. Unable to resist, Edward lowered his head again and attached his lips to Jasper's, deepening the kiss.

As Edward's tongue took residence in his mouth, Jasper let his hands wander under the string of Edward's scrub pants. Grabbing onto Edward's round and firm ass, he felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. A sudden urge to bite Edward's bubble butt made Jasper groan, he wanted to worship that ass.

Breaking the kiss, Edward looked at Jasper over his glasses. He wanted to devour the man something bad. Sighing, he slid his glasses back up and tried to shake off the lust inflicted haze.

"This is so not the place to take things were I want to take them," Edward whispered against Jasper's mouth.

Still holding onto Edward's ass Jasper ground his hips to Edward's, needed to feel their cocks rub against each other one more time before letting go of the other man.

"Jasper, you're not making this easy for me," he moaned as the sensation sent currents of electricity through his body.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jasper sighed as he let go of Edward who quickly got up to his feet.

Looking down at Jasper, Edward gave him a crooked grin and offered his hand to help him up from the floor. Jasper grabbed onto Edward's hand eagerly.

Letting go of Jasper's hand, Edward tried to adjust himself in the scrubs. But no matter what he did, there was no avoiding tenting the pants. Laughing at his predicament, Edward looked at Jasper's similar problem. "I guess walking is going to be interesting for the both of us."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay back for a few minutes and wait until this has resolved itself," Jasper smiled, bringing out his dimples.

Tearing his eyes off Jasper, Edward looked around the room, "I guess I didn't get to finish my job here today." Scratching his head, he looked Jasper straight in the eyes. "Guess I'm going to have to come back tomorrow and finish what I started..."

**A/N: **I know, I know, I know. I have yet to deliver next chapter of Magnetism. It's still in the works. A complicated situation with my health has rendered me pretty useless, why it just takes me forever to get a chapter out. Never doubt that I will finish what I started, though. A shoutout to my usual partners in crime: Claire, Keyla, Betty, Megan, Christine, Sue and Nat. You guys are my rockstars! :)


End file.
